


Confidential Amour

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Knotting, Mating, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill: "Can I please get some smexy times with F!Shep and Urz in her cabin?"</p><p>Zoophilia Fill. You are warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't normally my thing and I usually pass by the fills/prompts for it. But apparently, lacking sleep and being medicated makes me feel like I can take on anything. (Allergy pills lie!)
> 
> I had to research this; the OP wanted zoophilia over beastiality. Let's just say, there are things a person can never unsee, but I did learn something: Zoophilia is a loving relationship between man and animal. Beastiality is ...not. 
> 
> I do not own anything. 
> 
> _Really hope my regular readers don't suffer some kind of brain trauma from this. I've got brain bleach if you need it..._

The varren saw everything, was highly intelligent, and seemed to have unending patience. He was quiet, odd for such a large beast, and loving. He'd been there every night comforting Shepard after she'd awaken from twisted, dark nightmares. His continued presence next to her brought much needed stability into her insane life. 

When their relationship went from pet owner/pet to equals, at least in the privacy of her cabin, Shepard didn't know. It was something that had felt natural. Of course if anyone had told her a few months ago that she'd share her bed and her love with an alpha varren, she'd had laughed in their face. While asari didn't see a problem with animal/person matings, humans did, though it was becoming more and more accepted.

Shepard remembered the emotional panic the first time they'd become intimate.

* * *

_'I can't believe I'm letting him do this to me', she thought as she kneeled on the edge of the bed, Urz sniffing and nuzzling her lower buttocks._

_Then he was mounting her, a low steady growl coming with each exhalation while his dulled nails scratched against her leg as he held her in place, his weight nearly toppling her. He was such a large varren. And warm, so warm. His tough hide was smooth and heated against her skin._

_Her ass was nearly flush against his lower stomach and groin when Urz began gently humping, trying to get himself into her. Shepard didn't move as the large varren searched for her opening. Then Urz sought what he was looking for, a hard thrust pressing them together completely. Shepard loosed a surprised gasp when he entered her, his thick cock filling her as his front legs kept her securely in place._

_It only last for a few moments before he pressed his knot into her. Shepard had expected that, she just didn't expect the emotions that came with it._

_Joy, guilt, love, disgust..._

_She'd just mated with an animal. But he wasn't just any animal. He was Urz. The _person_ that had been there for her while she silently suffered. There was no one she could talk to, they were either dealing with their own problems or they didn't understand. But Urz...Urz had been there, his breath comforting against the back of her neck. His eyes filled with understanding and love..._

_“I love you,” she whispered as his cum dripped down her inner thighs. His cock twitched inside of her as he huffed air out of his snout in reply, making her smile and gasp at the same time._

* * *

She kissed and suckled at Urz's neck and her fingers teased her clit. She lay on her side, chest to chest, in between Urz's front legs, her breasts pressed against him as her free hand trailed over his body. 

They'd come a long way since that first time.

Thanks to Mordin.

* * *

_“Shepard, must speak with you.”_

_“What is it Mordin?”_

_“Know species react differently to stress. Sex not uncommon...” Mordin coughed, awkward, “Know you are in relationship with varren.”_

_A blush covered her exposed neck and face, which he thankfully ignored._

_“Not judging, unsure how to approach. Straight-forward best. Wanted to offer help...and medicine. Scale itch.”_

_“I have scale itch?” she whispered, the sound seeming to be amplified by the lab._

_Mordin quickly administered a shot, “Not anymore. Already treated Urz. Sending instructional guides. For asari, but similar enough for you to understand.”_

_“Um...Thank, Mordin. Is there any way we can keep this between us. Humans aren't so accepting.”_

_“Doctor-patient confidentiality.”_

* * *

Those guides had been extremely helpful. Especially the 'varren can't come until knotted' part. It had taken trial and error for them both to learn how to please each other, no different from any other relationship really. 

There were times that Shepard was still in awe of the trust Urz gave to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Urz rolled onto his back, a show of submission to other varren but to her a show of trust._

_Shepard wasn't sure if he enjoyed this position so she straddled him slowly watching for any sign of discomfort or that he'd changed his mind. She ran her hands from his neck all the way down to his exposed cock. Still watching him carefully, she lined him up before sinking down._

_Rocking her hips gently, she planted a kiss on the bottom of each of his paws. Then her hands were every where she could touch as he growled softly, a sign of arousal and enjoyment she'd learned. Pressing her breasts against him, the rough pads of his paws scraping her shoulders lightly, she rode him until she came with breathy moans._

_She got off of him as soon as the waves ended, not wanting to test Urz's patience. As soon as she kneeled he was on her, knotting her quickly. She loved it when his knot filled her._

* * *

She could feel the wet heat of his cock against her as her lips ran over his jaw and mouth, her fingers feeling the sharpness of his teeth.

“You always feel like making love,” she whispered against his skin. 

His cock twitching between them was the only reply. 

The room was dark, aside from the soft glow of the fish tank and the stars in the window above them. Urz had excellent night vision which played into Shepard's love of sex in the dark. It always felt more...intense when she couldn't really see her lover. 

Shepard lay on her back, her hands moving to tease herself, as Urz moved to sit between her legs. Their variation of the missionary position. Her favorite. 

She spread her legs to allow him to move forward, his cock swaying with the movement. It took a few tries but once she got him inside of her, she began grinding and rolling herself against him, taking as much of him as she could as her legs wrapped around him. His front paws were above each of her shoulders, her hands running up and down them as she planted kisses everywhere she could reach. He looked down at her, his growls vibrating against her.

Urz's self control in this position always amazed her. Every now and then he would thrust but not enough to expose his knot to the air which would trigger his instinct to bind them together. 

“Urz,” she whispered as his warm breath caressed her face. 

Then she was coming, her cries of pleasure muffled against Urz as her body gripped him tight.

Her body fell limp to the mattress, her legs spreading her open, as she came down from her release. 

Urz nudged her. “I know, big guy, I didn't forget about you.”

She grabbed the pillow from Urz's side of the bed, folded it in half and pushed it under her hips, Urz rising up on his back legs while Shepard planted her feet firmly on the bed to adjust the pillow. Once it was where she wanted it, she let her legs relax and fall open so Urz could knot her easily. She wrapped her arms around his front legs so he could still anchor himself against her.

“Okay.”

He began thrusting immediately, then growled at her when she used her feet to hold him back a little bit, his knot teasing her entrance. She chuckled softly, enjoying the feel of him inside of her before she removed the heels of her feet from his lower waist/upper back legs so he could finally join with her. 

It was always a wonderful and emotional experience when they locked together. She never considered herself sappy until Urz. Now she was whispering words of love and praise to him as he filled her with his seed. 

When they were finally separated, they lay together, Urz on his stomach staring at Shepard and Shepard smiling as she watched the stars fly by. It felt good to not be scared of that view anymore. 

Covering herself with the sheet, she pressed herself against her mate. 

Amazing gifts did come in the oddest packages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I just wrote that.


End file.
